This Doctor
by TC591
Summary: Sequel to Quarantine. [On a bit of a Hiatus ATM] This one is more Who with some TW mentioned. Timeline wise, this is RIGHT after Quarantine for Jack & right after The 50th for The Doctor. If you spot any mistakes, other than the deliberate, then please tell me & please review! Play nice though. I don't own DW, TW or the characters. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Jack had taken the lift out of the Hub because it was the quickest way to the surface, well to where he knew he would have parked. As he rose up above eye level he saw it. There it was, just a few feet away; that little, but not so little, blue box. It looked different, it looked new and it wasn't alone. There was a young woman standing leaning sideways against the box in front of the open door. Jack had never met her before, never even seen her but she seemed to know him; she knew about the filter then. Her dark hair and leathers along with that cheeky look in her eyes told Jack one thing – he was in trouble. He walked slowly over to the box, since it wasn't going anywhere any time soon he wasn't running, and stopped in front of the girl. She put her hand out and he took it, she hadn't put it forward ready to shake his, it was like she knew what Jack's usual greeting was, "Captain Jack Harkness." He kept his eyes on hers as he brought the back of her hand up to kiss it.

She gave him a look up and down before meeting his eyes again and smirking. "Clara."

"Don't start!" The voice came from inside the TARDIS and it made Clara and Jack giggle. But Jack didn't recognise the voice, he didn't recognise the girl and, although it couldn't be anything other than what it was, he didn't recognise the TARDIS.

Clara stepped aside to let Jack inside and he put his hand out. "Ladies first." She smiled and walked inside. She walked up the ramp and around the right side of the console before leaning on the bar beside a tweed jacket that Jack doubted was hers. Jack followed her and stopped at the top of the ramp. He saw him, his face obstructed by a screen he was looking at with one hand on the bar at the bottom, Jack looked at what he could see; the top of brown trousers, shirt, braces and a red bow tie.

"I was just saying hi, why am I never allowed to say hi when you're around?"

"Actually," The Doctor pushed the screen away to reveal his face, "I was talking to _her_." He gestured with his arms to Clara and his whole body seemed to follow as if attached.

"She can't be as bad as me?" Jack was taking in this new voice, new clothes, new face… New Doctor.

"Oh, she's worse." This Doctor gave Clara a smile that Jack read as 'and I love it' and by the smile and wink she gave Jack, he knew that he was probably right.

"I can imagine." He smiled and turned back to This Doctor. "You've changed."

"What do you think?" The man gestured with his arms again before bring his hands back together.

"Well, I love the braces." At this Jack took off his coat and threw it over the railing beside the other one. This Doctor and Clara laughed as it revealed Jack's own attire. "I'm flattered."

"What?" This Doctor scrunched up his face in confusion. "I didn't copy you!"

"Oh you _so_ did." Clara joined in and was loving it. "And I can see why."

"Oh, honestly. I should have just dropped _you_ here instead of picking _you_ up."

"Are you his companion now?" Jack leaned against the console and hoped that she wouldn't take offence to that.

"You could say that." She clicked her fingers and the TARDIS door closed.

Jack looked at This Doctor and he just raised his eyebrows and ran around the other side of the console as Jack turned on the spot to see him. "Still all about running then?"

"Oh, we love the running. Always love the running. Why, you used to love the running, why don't you like running anymore?" He came up close to Jack and looked all over his face. Jack stood there quite taken back by the actions. This was new too.

"I never said I didn't like the running? I never stop running."

"Still at Torchwood then…" He let the last syllable of the last word trail out for a second. "Interesting."

"Why?"

This Doctor turned and started flicking switches on his console at a dangerous pace, when he flicked something and the TARDIS made an unpleasant noise he scrunched up his nose and started pulling and switching different things. "Clara, Clara! Fix the… thing. How do I fix the thing? It's doing the thing! Help me fix the thing!" She sighed and walked over slowly before pushing just one button and it stopped. He ran over to her. "What did you do, how did you fix the thing?" She pointed to the button. "That one? I'll never remember that, it should have a label, we need to get a label for the thing fixer. Why what?"

"Why are you surprised about Torchwood?"

"Surprised, who said I was surprised? Do I look surprised? I've never seen what this face looks like surprised." He quickly threw himself to the floor and after struggling for a second, while Jack looked at Clara completely unsure of what the hell was going on much to her amusement, he stood back up with a mirror. "Surprised?" He scrunched his face up again. "That isn't surprised. That's… General wonderment."

He handed Clara the mirror and she just looked at him before putting it down on a seat.

"Tell me Jack, why aren't you asking where we're going? Or when we're going? People always want to know where or when, even Clara still asks, anyone would think she didn't trust me."

"I don't." He turned to her. "There's no point in asking you because you never land where you meant to, you have a rubbish aim."

"I've heard that one before." Jack and Clara laughed.

"I do _not_ have rubbish aim, time just never seems to stay still. Always bouncing about all over the place." As he said that he started running around the console pressing random things and then started to panic with that noise again. Jack stepped and pressed the 'thing fixer'.

"So… What's going on?" Jack was pleased to see the TARDIS but now he wasn't so sure. He was completely different. The first time Jack had met The Doctor and he had changed it wasn't so drastic. Jack was wondering if that salute in the bar should have stayed the end.

"What do you mean? You haven't asked me where we are going yet." This Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS stopped. Jack hadn't even realised it was moving.

"Do I need to change?" Clara looked at Her Doctor.

"I'm not going out there. I want you to take me back right now." Jack picked up his coat and began to put it back on.

"I'm going to get changed anyway." Clara disappeared out of the doorway as Jack never broke his stare.

This Doctor turned to watch Clara leave in an awkward fashion, almost dreading this conversation. "Jack, I know I've changed but I'm still your Doctor-"

Jack cut him off. "No. My Doctor says 'Molto Bene' and 'Alonsy', has _great_ hair, a long coat, wears converse and is very deliberate and subtle. You are… all over the place and everything is different. You're not _my_ Doctor, you're her Doctor."

"Still the same software." This Doctor smiled to himself after saying that, for what reason Jack didn't know. "And what's wrong with my hair?" He started pulling at it.

Jack sighed as he remembered their times together. "I know. I'm sorry but when I left my team and chased after that noise I didn't expect this."

"Jack…" He hesitated and rubbed his own face, he looked tired and Jack knew that feeling.

"Why did you come for me?"

"I want something from you." Jack was taken aback by that.

"What?"

"I can trust you, can't I?" He leaned on the console and hung his head.

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"This is one last hurrah. One last adventure before it starts."

"Before what starts?" Jack looked at the doorway before looking back to This Doctor.

"_It_. I did something, recently, I did something mad and nonsensical and…_cool_. I saved Gallifrey, Jack. I _saved_ Gallifrey."

"Your Gallifrey?" Jack wondered why he even asked that - there was hardly going to be more than one Gallifrey. "But I thought that was impossible?"

"It _was_, it _is_, it _should_ be but…" He looked up at the doorway. "A lot of impossible things keep happening to me lately." Jack wondered what he could have meant by that. "It's a long story Jack and I don't have the time to tell it but I saved Gallifrey and I… lost it."

"What? How can you _lose_ a planet?" This Doctor just looked at him. "Sorry, long story, I know."

"So I need to go and look for it and it's not going to be easy. There will be a lot of life forms out there that don't want me to find it and save the Time Lords but I have to. It's going to be dangerous, it's going to be hard and it's going to be hell in the universe, Jack. If it all goes wrong then either I won't make it out of this or _I_ won't make it out of this. Either way I need you to look after her, Jack."

"Clara? Why don't you just drop her off before you go?"

This Doctor let out a little laugh. "If only it was that simple." Jack looked at his questioning that but Clara emerged from the doorway.

"Did you shout on me, Captain?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you needed a hand with choosing but I can see you don't need anyone's help." She spun on the spot. She was wearing a white top with a peace symbol on it, a black mini skirt and long white leather boots. She had a red strip tied in her hair and she gave Jack a peace sign. "Are we in the sixties?" He turned to This Doctor as he was putting his own jacket on. Jack thought he looked like a stuffy school teacher with the tweed jacket, bow tie and short cropped trousers.

He just gestured with his arms and smiled. "Exactamundo!" He widened his eyes and the other two laughed. "Sixty-nine to be precise. Come on then, history is happening outside this door!" He averted his eyes from Jack in a way that told him to keep it to himself and made for the door.

"Captain, we're not just in nineteen sixty nine… We're in America!" Clara exclaimed and Jack just looked at her to which she looked back confused.

"He's not from America, Clara." He waved his hand in the air. "It's a long story."

Clara looked disappointed and walked towards the door in front of her Doctor, "You totally did that on purpose." She pointed at him then smiled. "And for that, I get to do it." He put up his hands in defeat and smirked at Jack as she opened the door and stepped out without looking. "Em, Doctor… Are we meant to be in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where?" He walked outside and Jack followed. They came face to face with about half a dozen men pointing guns at them in a small room adorned with newspaper clippings and various other bulletins. In response the two companions raised their hands but This Doctor kept his clasped together in front of him. The uniforms all stood around two faces as if protecting them. "Oh hello, sorry we didn't mean to barge in like this, we must have taken a wrong turn." He looked in Clara's direction but never turned around as he spoke with his whole body.

"Told you – rubbish aim." Jack smiled at her trying not to laugh out loud; he could see why This Doctor liked her so much.

"We'll just be going now…" He trailed off looking at the men in the middle of the huddle.

"Don't move! How did you get in here? Put your hands up!" The man at the front with the sternest expression of 'how dare you do something that I don't understand' motioned with his gun and This Doctor threw his hands all the way up in the air as the man cocked his gun. The other soldiers looked up at his hands. Jack realised that This Doctor was... Mental.

"Whoa! Alright, honestly you humans and your guns! My name is The Doctor, this is Clara and Captain Harkness."

"_Captain_?" The man looked at Jack and what he was wearing. "Do you have any identification?"

"He has it." Jack gestured with his head to This Doctor.

They looked at the man suspiciously for a second before This Doctor realised. "Oh me?! Yes! I have it, can I just-" He pointed to his pocket and the man adjusted the gun as a warning and nodded.

"Why do _you_ have his identification?" One of the faces being protected asked.

"Good question! That is a _good_ question! I've been sent by the President and the Captain here is my protection. And that's just Clara." Even Jack could tell that he was going to pay for that later. This Doctor handed over his psychic paper.

"Stand down." The men withdrew their guns and the man, who seemed to be in charge since his displayed rank was different from the rest, handed This Doctor the paper back. "Forgive me, sir." He saluted all three of them and then turned to his men. "Well? Show the proper respect, they are here by word of your Commander and Chief!"

The men saluted stood to attention and brought their hands up but didn't lower them so Jack did the same. "At ease."

"And you… You're Neil Armstrong and you're Buzz Aldrin!" This Doctor shook the men's hands with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Jack and Clara looked at each other, even after everything they still managed to be surprised by the places they went and the people they met. And they loved it.

"Yes, sir." Neil spoke first.

"What day is this?"

"Monday, sir." The soldier spoke.

"And the date?" They all looked at him confused. "I've been working a lot, the days just mash together after a while."

"The sixteenth of July."

"Oh! This is take off day! You are about to go off in Apollo 11 for the moon. Now, _that_ is cool!" He turned and looked at his companions with a silent warning. _Do not say anything to change history._ They just looked back without change in expression but they understood; no references to the success of the mission or what Armstrong said, or the fact that Aldrin went second. Not even a mention of Toy Story. Nothing.

"Yes, sir. Can we ask why the President sent you? We have doctors on site and we were just going up now?" Now Buzz spoke.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor of medicine."

"Then a doctor of what, sir?"

This Doctor turned to the soldier. "Of everything." He smiled.

"Just not of humility." Clara sniggered as Jack spoke.

"Oi! Protection detail does not involve your mouth. This is not protection and talking detail, this isn't cheek detail so… Shut up!" The Captain made a zipping motion over his mouth. "I'll lock you both in the TARDIS if you don't stop misbehaving."

The man nearest Jack leaned in towards, "If you're protecting him, is she here to protect you _from_ him?"

Jack burst out laughing. "I like him. We should tell the President about him."

"Don't start, Harkness!" This Doctor turned and looked around the room. He suddenly seemed panicked, or maybe they had just noticed it. "We need to go, we should go."

"Go?" The men who were about to make history both seemed as confused as the companions were when they all said the same thing.

"Yes go! You heard me! Why do people always do that, make me repeat myself when you heard me? We need to go and we need go now. We need to get back in there." He took a step towards the men. "It was brilliant to meet you two. Really, _really_ cool! Groovy, infact! And you men…" he saluted and they all followed suit. "Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to- At ease!" All the men stood down and Jack laughed. "Lovely to meet you all but we have to go… Do a thing… For your 'Commander and Chief' so we need to go before…" He trailed off.

"Before what?" Clara asked it but everyone wondered. They didn't have to wonder for very long. Every soldier in the room passed out. Every single one of them just fell to the floor where they had been standing. This Doctor spun back around from facing the two astronauts and looked at the scene before him.

"Before something happens that means we have to stay." He closed his eyes and cursed ever having landed here.

"What the hell just happened?" The two men went to move.

"Don't touch them!"

"Why not?" The men took a step forward. "Who put you in charge?"

This Doctor spun around on the spot. "I did!" He pulled out his psychic paper. "The President did. And considering that I am the smartest man in this room." Clara huffed. "I said 'man'. Considering I _am_ the smartest man in this room, and I am the only one who can fix this, save those men and still make sure you two make the launch then I suggest you two do as you are told and stay… There." He pushed them both back slightly with one hand and then took another step back themselves. Just for good measure.

"Still the same software?" The Doctor spun to look at Jack. "I'm seeing it now."

To that The Doctor smiled. "Right on."


	3. Chapter 3

"We should never have come here, stupid Doctor!" He hit himself on the head. "Stupid, _stupid_ Doctor!" He hit himself again and again until, the third time, he hit it too hard. "Ow!" He stopped and widened his eyes and mouth before shaking that stupid head. "OW! Why did I just do that? Why didn't _you_ stop me?" He pointed to Clara.

"That's not what I'm here for?" She looked at him as if he should know that.

"Yes it is, that's _exactly_ what you're here for; to stop me being _stupid_!"

"I can't stop you from hitting yourself?"

"I don't mean that! Why didn't you stop me from staying here, we should have left the minute we realised we'd landed wrong."

"You mean, when _you_ landed wrong?" She smiled.

The Doctor spun around and lunged towards her. "This isn't funny Clara! There are fixed points and this is one of them. We have to go and everything has to happen as it's meant to, as it did happen! But now…" He seethed through his teeth as he spun on the spot, knees slightly bent, gesturing with his arms to the men still passed out on the floor. Jack leaned down to check the pulse of the man closest to him. Clara made to do the same. "No! Don't touch them!"

She stopped in the middle of bending down and looked at Jack as she straightened back up. "But how is he-"

"He's different." He paced back and forth. When he looked back up and she was still confused he motioned to the astronauts with wide eyes that said 'not in front of them'. "He's _special_."

She looked at Jack and he winked. "They're just passed out. Heart beat and breathing are fine."

"We can still leave, we _can_, there has to be a way that we can leave. You said there were doctors on base?" He walked towards the men. Jack could tell that this man, while like a cartoon, had no concept of personal space when he asked a seemingly important question.

The man stuttered his first word as he was taken aback by both the question and how close the man brought his face up to his own. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Good. They can deal with this…. Right?" He turned to his companions.

"Doctor… Why was it just them? Why not those two or us?"

"Oh Clara!" The Doctor closed his eyes. "I was _really_ hoping you weren't going to ask that!"

"And why now, when we've just turned up?" Jack stood up again.

"Oh honestly, I think you two are out to single-handedly destroy the history of the human race. But there's two of you so _double_-handedly! Even though you have four hands so _quadruple _-handedly; just don't do anything with your hands, both of you! Put your hands in your pockets!" He pointed to Jack and he did as he was told then he turned to Clara and huffed. He took his coat off, retrieved the screwdriver from the inside pocket and threw the jacket at her. "Put that on and put your hands in the pockets, don't either of you take your hands out of your pockets!" He spun around. "Good, you two have pockets, put your hands in your pockets…Now!" They too did as they were told. "Good, everyone has their hands in their pockets and I… have… my screwdriver! Of course! He fiddled with it and pointed it at the man lying slumped nearest him, he spun around the room sonicing all of the soldiers, then the two astronauts before turning his attention to the rest of the room.

"I thought your screwdriver was blue?"

"New me, new TARDIS, new screwdriver. The last one kind of got burned up when I was fighting an escaped prisoner and it's captors who were going to burn the Earth. They didn't try that again."

"Were you there?" Jack turned to Clara.

"No, that was before me. Was that…?"

"Yes." The Doctor stopped what he was doing for a second. "The Ponds…" He cleared his throat and continued. He stopped in front of Jack and narrowed his eyes as he looked all over him, in that way he did – very closely.

"Are you going to kiss me, Doctor?... Again." Jack smirked as he suddenly planted his face into Jack's shoulder and inhaled deeply before he proceeded to sonic him.

"Maybe later, Jack. Stuff to do, people to save, history to protect and you never did get me that drink."

"Sorry, I've been busy." Jack thought back to what he was doing when he heard that familiar noise. Sitting at his desk reading the report that UNIT had sent over about the Weevil break out. His feet up with a lovely cup of that amazing coffee Ianto makes. Ianto. He flashed back to the weekend. "Shit!" Jack ruffled his hair because there was nothing he could kick.

"What? What is it? Have you found something?" The Doctor looked at him and took a step back as he realised the Captain would settle for kicking him.

"I just left, I was at my desk and I just ran. I just abandoned my team! I left Gwen sitting monitoring the Rift, Tosh writing a programme and Ianto," he grunted with frustration, "we'd just got started!" He sighed. "I just left them!"

"Jack, what is your team?" Clara put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Torchwood, I run Torchwood Three. I just left Gwen, Tosh and Ianto there. I'm such a shit!"

"I'm sure they will manage, Jack. Besides we can drop you off a minute after you left if you want. Well…" She looked at The Doctor. "We can _try_."

He pointed his screwdriver at her about to speak then looked at Jack. "Why are you so upset?"

"They're my team but Ianto is…" He sighed and smirked.

"He's new?" The three turned to the men as Neil spoke.

"Oh, the sixties… Yeah, he's a new recruit so I really shouldn't have left him." Jack smiled remembering the feeling that ran through him when Ianto had touched his hair.

"Doctor? What did you find out?" She gestured to the men lying on the ground.

"Oh them? They're aliens." He fiddled with his screwdriver.

There was a moment of silence before Jack broke it. "Really?" Jack looked at the man who had joked with him.

"No. I've no idea what's going on. But I can't leave." He was still played with his screwdriver. What on Earth was he doing?

"Why not?"

"Because…" He let his arm fall and turned to Clara. "This is ninety-sixty-nine."

"And?" The two companions looked at each other.

"And I just said 'aliens' and these two," he turned back to them pointing his screwdriver, "didn't even blink."

"But you scanned them?"

"Yes, but they knew I was coming so they knew how to hide from me." The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the door and locked it. "And now that I know that then I can do this." He twisted the screwdriver, aimed it at the men and suddenly a piercing noise rang out. All four of the them held their ears but the noise seemed to make the men writhe in agony and scream. At this, there was banging on the other side of the door that The Doctor had just locked and shots rang out.

"The 'man' is at the door." Jack joked.

"Yes, I can hear that thank you, Jack." His tightened his jaw, the men fell to their knees and The Doctor stood over them pointing the tip of the screwdriver at the forehead of Neil's face. "Come on! You've got me here! Show yourself!"

"Em, Doctor…?" Jack sounded uneasy.

"Not now! Come on! Give it up!"

"Doctor!" Clara shouted and The Doctor turned still pointing his screwdriver at the screaming men. He turned to see all of the soldiers stand up.

"Back in the TARDIS now!" The companions ran as The Doctor held out his screwdriver to keep them off. He slammed the door closed and ran to the console.

"Are we leaving?" Clara watched as The Doctor started pushing and pulling at buttons and levers.

"Yes." He grunted and gestured to the air. "We should have left right away." He hit his head again. "Idiot."

"But they're aliens! Aliens that were looking for and expecting you, you have to do something!"

"I know that Clara, I meant leaving that room!"

"Oh… Then, punch it!" He smiled at her, hit his fist off of a button and the TARDIS shifted quickly throwing them all to the side. Jack, leaning against the railing, caught Clara in his arms. "So, tell me about Ianto." He just laughed as the whole ship jittered violently as if even it knew that there most definitely would be trouble ahead.


End file.
